Kaja
Jeśli dorastaliście na wschodzie Polski w latach dziewięćdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku, być może pamiętacie psie watahy wałęsające się po ulicach miast. Małe grupy psów – rzadziej więcej, niż cztery, pięć – przemykające brudnymi uliczkami przez osiedla, psy duże i małe, ostentacyjne kundle czy, rzadziej, rasowe, bezceremonialnie wyrzucane z mieszkania, gdy okazało się, że komunijny lub urodzinowy prezent nie spodobał się pociesze. Bardziej zabawne, niż niebezpieczne, choć czasami oczywiście bywały groźne. Hycle urządzali regularne łapanki i do dnia dzisiejszego problem bezpańskich zwierząt praktycznie został rozwiązany. Kaja była jednym z takich psów – przynajmniej na pozór. Wyróżniał ją rozmiar, jej zwalista sylwetka narzucała raczej skojarzenia z kroczącym na czterech łapach niedźwiedziem. Była mieszańcem, choć nie umiałbym w stanie choćby w przybliżeniu ustalić, jakich gatunków. Na pewno miała w sobie wiele z wilczura, jej sierść była barwy piasku i błota, przy grzbiecie i psyku przechodząc w ciemną, wpadającą w czerń szarość. Jej lewe ucho było lekko ścięte przy koniuszku, zapewne rezultat okrucieństwa jakiegoś drania z nożem i całkowitym brakiem empatii. Kaja była psem niezwykłym. Przede wszystkim żyła na moim osiedlu praktycznie od zawsze – nie pamiętałem, by kiedykolwiek nie było Kai. Wychowywana była przez Tereskę, chorą na zespół Downa dziewczynkę. Tereska ma osiem lat – już od prawie dwudziestu lat jest w tym wieku. Kaja miała budę złożoną z kilku kartonów, umiejscowioną pod balkonem jednego z bloków, w których mieszkała Tereska. Po paru latach prowizoryczną budę zastąpiła porządna, zbita z desek przez jednego z rodziców okolicznej dzieciarni, która Kaję po prostu kochała. Bo jej się nie dało nie kochać. Kaja była najgłodniejszym, najspokojniejszym stworzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek chodziło po tej planecie. Wałęsające się po osiedlowym placu zabaw psy były stamtąd przeganiane bez cienia litości – z wyjątkiem Kai. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ona nigdy, przenigdy nie skrzywdziłaby żadnego dziecka. Jeden z chłopaków – jestem prawie pewien, że miał na imię Marek – przedstawił kiedyś Kai swoją dwuletnią siostrzyczkę. Dziecko spojrzało na nią swoimi wielkimi oczami i uśmiechnęło się tym wyjątkowym dziecięcym uśmiechem, który sprawia, że cały świat na jeden krótki moment staje się odrobinę lepszy. Kaja pochyliła swój potężny pysk – gdyby chciała, mogłaby bez większego problemu pożreć szkraba – i dotknęła swoim wilgotnym nosem czoła dziewczynki, która zakwiliła radośnie. Wszyscy kochali Kaję, a one odwzajemniała naszą miłość swoim spokojem i opieką. Pamiętam, jak gdy miałem siedem, może osiem lat, po szkolnych zajęciach z płaczem pobiegłem do domu. Rówieśnicy dokuczali mi mocno z uwagi na mój nieco ciemniejszy kolor skóry i fakt, że byłem trochę bardziej wycofany i trochę mniej skłonny do zawierania znajomości, niż było to akceptowalne. Z czasem nauczyłem się to ignorować, iść z życiem na pewno kompromisy, może nawet obracać na własną korzyść – ale ta lekcja była jeszcze przede mną. Wtedy byłem siedmiolatkiem, którego nienawidził cały świat. Nie poszedłem do mieszkania, choć ciemniejące niebo zwiastowało nadchodzącą burzę. Usiadłem pod drzewem na pustym placu zabaw, wśród niedopałków papierosów i w otoczeniu starych, rdzewiejących huśtawek, z których złaziła farba. Nie płakałem, bo byłem w stanie, w którym łzy nie były już w stanie pomóc w odreagowaniu złych emocji. Planowałem… sam nie wiem co. Ucieczkę? Odmówienie powrotu do szkoły? Może coś gorszego. To nie był dla mnie dobry czas. Niewykluczone, że najgorszy w całym moim dotychczasowym życiu. Wtedy poczułem, jak pod moją pachę wciska się potężny psi łeb. Kaja bezszelestnie do mnie podeszła, usiadła obok mnie i delikatnie położyła głowę na moich kolanach. Pamiętam ciepło jej oddechu, kojący dotyk futra pod palcami. Poczułem jak powoli, bardzo powoli, wszystkie złe emocje ze mnie schodzą. Siedzieliśmy tak, jak i Kaja, może pięć minut, może godzinę – dziś wydaje mi się to wiecznością i chwilką zarazem – a ja uspokajałem się. W końcu Kaja podniosła się i poszła ze mną w stronę mojego bloku. Odprowadziła mnie tuż pod same drzwi klatki schodowej. Możliwe, że tamtego dnia uratowała mi życie. Pewnego dnia Kaja zniknęła. Dzieci były zrozpaczone, jedno z rodziców zadzwoniło nawet do krewnego pracującego jako hycel, by dowiedzieć się, czy to nie oni ją zgarnęli – zaprzeczali. Kaja nie pojawiła się już nigdy więcej i nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, co się z nią stało. Poza mną. Ja znałem prawdę, ale nigdy nikomu jej nie powiedziałem. Kaja została zagryziona przez Psa Z Czerni. Tak go wtedy nazwałem. Nie przypuszczam, by miał jakiekolwiek prawdziwe imię, a to zawiera w sobie wszystko, co powinniście wiedzieć o tym stworzeniu. Pies Z Czerni nie był po prostu czarny – on składał się z ciemności. Był trójwymiarowym czarnym kształtem wyglądającym jak duży pies. Jedynie kły miał białe – one wyglądały aż nazbyt prawdziwie – i jasnoczerwone ślepia błyszczące na tle czerni. Był większy od Kai, znacznie większy. Wydawał się rozpychać i rozsadzać całą rzeczywistość, która go otaczała. Patrzenie na niego było bolesne. Widziałem go tylko dwa razy w swoim życiu. Pierwszy raz, gdy zagryzał Kaję. Było lato. Pamiętam to dobrze, bo upał całkowicie wtopił mi się w to doświadczenie. Wczesnym wieczorem wałęsałem się po moim osiedlu – mama wychyliła głowę zza kuchennego okna i krzyknęła, żebym zaraz przychodził na kolację, ale ja miałem ochotę sycić się przyjemnym chłodem po tak gorącym dniu. Nogi zaprowadziły mnie za garaże, gdzie czasami starsi chłopcy ukrywali się przed dorosłymi, by w spokoju zapalić. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem rozpaczliwe skomlenie. Serce zabiło mi żywiej, ale ostatecznie zwyciężyła ciekawość – ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie ruszyłem w kierunku, z którego dobiegał ten odgłos. Wtedy zobaczyłem Kaję. Miotała się w powoli rosnącej kałuży krwi. Jej gardło znajdowało się między potężnymi szczękami Psa Z Czerni. Kaja przebierała desperacko łapami, wydawała z siebie mrożące krew w żyłach piski, próbowała dosięgnąć zębami Psa Z Czerni – wszystko na nic. Był zbyt silny. I spokojny. To właśnie przerażało mnie w tym wszystkim najbardziej, ta wielka, składająca się wyłącznie z ciemności istota nie miotała się, nie warczała, tylko powoli, metodycznie uśmiercała Kaję. Chciałem coś zrobić – uciec, rzucić się na ratunek Kai, wołać o pomoc, rzucać kamieniami w Psa W Czerni – ale nie byłem w stanie choćby się poruszyć. Groza tej sytuacji unieruchomiła mnie. W końcu ciało Kai zwiotczało i znieruchomiało. Pies Z Czerni rozchylił szczęki, umożliwiając mu opadnięcie na betonowy podjazd garażu. Wtedy coś się we mnie odblokowało. Odwróciłem się na pięciem i uciekłem. Biegłem tak szybko, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, niesiony na skrzydłach adrenaliny. Nie odwracałem się, dopóki nie zatrzasnęły się za mną drzwi mieszkania. Mama zapytała, czemu jestem taki blady. Pokręciłem głową i nie odpowiedziałem. W nocy zmoczyłem łóżko, ostatni raz w moim życiu. Następnego dnia koleżanka z sąsiedniej klatki powiedziała mi, że Kaja zniknęła i że nikt nie wie, gdzie jest. Ja wiedziałem, ale bałem się komukolwiek powiedzieć. Bałem się Psa Z Czerni – to nie był prawdziwy pies. Wiedziałem o tym, w końcu umiałem rozpoznać psa. Tyle ich włóczyło się po ulicach i łączyło w stada, wyłapywane regularnie przez hycli. To nie był pies – nie miałem pojęcia, co to było. Po odejściu Kai coś się zmieniło. Osiedle nie było już takie, jak przedtem. Tak jakby słońce dostarczało mniej światła, a cienie były coraz większe. A przecież z biegiem lat wszystko zmieniało się na lepsze. Z ulic poznikały bezpańskie zwierzęta. Plac zabaw został wyremontowany, skrzypiące huśtawki zostały zastąpione przez nowe, ładne, barwne i bezpieczne. Drzewo, pod którym kiedyś płakałem z pyskiem Kai na kolanach, zostało powalone przez wichurę i usunięte. Bloki zostały odmalowane, nie straszyły już złażącą ze ścian farbą. Ja dorosłem – skończyłem gimnazjum, liceum, studia. Wyrzuciłem z pamięci ten epizod, bo Pies Z Czerni już nigdy nie powrócił. Dzieci zapomniały o Kai, dorosły, wyprowadziły się do większych miast albo zagranicę. Przywykły do tego, że na świecie nie ma już tyle światła, co kiedyś. Ze mną było tak samo. Do przedwczorajszego wieczoru, gdy po raz drugi zobaczyłem Psa Z Czerni Wracałem ze sklepu i rozmawiałem przez komórkę, uzgadniając spotkanie na rozmowę o pracę, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że ktoś mi się przygląda. Rozłączyłem się i uniosłem głowę, by spojrzeć prosto w jasnoczerwone ślepia na tle absolutnej, niczym niezmąconej ciemności.< Pies Z Czerni stał jakieś dziesięć metrów ode mnie, po drugiej stronie jezdni. Siedział spokojnie i wpatrywał się we mnie z nieludzką intensywnością. Nie poruszał się, nie warczał, nie obnażał śnieżnobiałych kłów. Tylko siedział i patrzył, wtapiając się powoli w półmrok zapadającego zmierzchu. Przez moment znowu byłem dzieciakiem z osiedla. Odwróciłem się i ruszyłem biegiem w stronę mieszkania. Dopiero tuż pod klatką zwolniłem, by rzucić okiem za siebie. Pies mnie nie ścigał, uliczka była pusta. Uspokoiłem oddech i na powrót stałem się racjonalnym, dorosłym. To był tylko zwykły pies, mówiłem sobie. Normalny pies z normalną sierścią, a nie potworna abominacja z moich dziecięcych koszmarów. To jedynie wieczorny półmrok igrał sobie z moim wzrokiem, a wymysły z dawnych lat dokonały reszty. Ani na chwilę w to nie uwierzyłem. To był Pies Z Czerni, ten sam, który zabił Kaję. Może Kaja była czymś więcej, niż tylko psem. Może reprezentowała coś, co wymykało się dziecięcemu – albo nawet ludzkiemu – sposobowi pojmowania świata i dlatego przybrała postać, którą zrozumiemy i pokochamy. Może ten nieziemski akt mordu, który widziałem tak wiele lat temu za garażami był czymś daleko istotniejszym, niż komukolwiek mogłoby się wydawać. Może takie wydarzenia nie powinny mieć świadków, a Pies Z Czerni uznał, że po tylu latach powinien załatwić pewną niedokończoną sprawę. Może zobaczyłem go czystym przypadkiem, może w okolicy istnieje jakaś inna Kaja – ktoś, kto czyni nasz świat odrobinę jaśniejszym – na którą postanowił tym razem zapolować. A może to naprawdę tylko zwykły czarny pies. Choć w to ostatnie nie uwierzyłbym nawet za milion lat. W końcu wychowałem się w latach dziewięćdziesiątych w małym mieście we wschodniej Polsce. Jeśli ktoś wie, jak wygląda bezpański pies, to z pewnością ja. Kategoria:Opowiadania